Edward
'Edward '''is a blue tender engine who works on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Bio Adventures on Rails Edward was built in 1896, and worked on the Furness Railway before being brought to Sodor in June 1915. He helped build the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line, but by 1923, he was no longer needed and shunted into the shed. He was let out again, and soon given the Wellsworth Branch to himself. He came back to the Main Yard (now Tidmouth) after Gordon, Henry, and James refused to shunt their own coaches. Despite his age, Edward has proven on a number of ocassions, he is still capable of many things. Such examples, would be when some boys medelled with James' controls and he ran away without his Driver or Fireman, and when he brought his train home on one piston. He is usually kept busy on his Branch Line, but sometimes helps out at Tidmouth. Persona Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. In the second season of Sudrian Stories, Edward begins to reveal a more nihilistic side that was not frequently seen before. He became a much more stubborn and pessimistic engine after he saved Diesel. Eventually, it was revealed that he really didn’t care much for his life, and was fine with it ending. Basis He is based on the Furness Railway's 'Larger Seagull' but Crovan's Gate has made modifications to him. Livery He is painted NWR blue with red lining and a yellow '2' on his tender with a red border. Before coming to Sodor, it is assumed he was painted FR red with yellow lining and the FR logo on his tender. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry Tries His Best ''(mentioned), Snow Trouble, Restoring Vicarstown (cameo), Henry and the New Engines (cameo), and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo). *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman (cameo), Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Turntable Trouble, The Case of the Missing Tankers, Gordon's Double Chimney, The Day of a Busy Engine (does not speak), and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo). *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations (does not speak), Tree Trouble (Season 10) (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis (does not speak), Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast (mentioned), and New Year Problems (does not speak). *Season 11 - Old Iron, Nix the Loaned Engine, and Edward Returns. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again (cameo), David's Restoration, Bowled Out (does not speak), Freedom at Last! (mentioned), and Clever Thinking. *Season 13 - Diseasel, Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 1 (cameo), and Enterprising Engines Part 2. *Season 14 - Edward to the Rescue, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy (mentioned). *Season 15 - Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak), and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine (mentioned), ''Edward and Rocky, and Henry and the Express (''cameo). *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 1, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special (cameo), Wildfire, and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels, Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign. * Season 19 - Rescue Mission, Most Beautiful Station, Diesel Shunters, Middle Engines, and Stepney's Visit. * Season 20 - Den and Dart Save the Day, It's Great to Be Down By the Seaside!, The Special Delivery, Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Present, An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line and Ceremonium. Specials: *Percy and Old Slow Coach *Thomas vs. Stanley *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Saving Donald *Nix's Determination *The End of Sodor Shorts *James and Percy *The End of the North Western Railway *The Legend of the Gold Train *Thomas, the Really Useful Engine *James and the Fat Controller *Saving the Mountain Engines *Very Famous Engines (mentioned) *That's What Friends Are for *Home Sweet Home Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Where's BoCo?, Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Oldies But Goldies, Butch's Chase (mentioned), Memory Loss, Diesel Domination, and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Forest Fire, Miniature Engines, Gordon and the Sharp Bend, A Happy Day for Alfie, The Importance of Being Neville, Independence, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Edward and the Poachers, CoBo, The Ghost on the Viaduct, and Bill, Ben and Derek (does not speak) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (mentioned), Banker Banter, The Runaway Koby, Scrap Sculpting, Cows and Whistles, Jason's Lost Friend, The Wrong Sort of Coal, Saved by the Belle, and George Strikes Again (cameo) * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day, The Big City Engine, Percy and the Problem with James (cameo), James' Search Party, * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, James Pulls the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Young and Old, Toby's Snowplough (cameo), and Love for the Sea He also appears in Gordon the Role Model and Worrier to Warrior. Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry *Thomas and the Ghost Engine *The Curse of the Flying Kipper *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Stories From Sodor Season 1: *Emily to the Rescue (cameo) *Saving Benjamin (does not speak) *Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks *Insignificant (does not speak) Specials: *The Search for the Controllers The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), A Bad Day for James, Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar (cameo), James and the Railway Inspector, The "Special" Visitors, The Joke's on Them (cameo), One of the Family (mentioned), Bertie Rides the Rails (cameo), Brake Van Bother, A Friend in Ferdinand (cameo), Franklin the Forklift, and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo's Return (mentioned), BoCo’s Boxcab Bother, Bill and Ben's Big Mistake, Rosie Takes Over (cameo), Henry Knows Best, Edward’s Escapade, and Second Rate Engines Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout, True Blue, Hard Hatt, A Cousin's "Love" (mentioned), and Derek & Marion * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption, The Cursed Brake Van (mentioned), Hank's Hero, James and Daisy (cameo), No Funny Business (mentioned), BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3, The Lost Spirit (mentioned), Alyssa, Alaric’s Secret, and Interrogation Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery WhistlesandSneezes23.png SavedFromScrap1.png OneGoodTurn26.png ThomasandStepney30.jpg RustyandtheBoulder3.png EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine64.png Edward'sBrassBand5.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!5.png EdwardinCallingAllEngines.png ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic23.png PercyandtheFunfair21.png ThomasandtheLighthouse31.jpg TheGreatDiscovery174.png SteadyEddie6.png HerooftheRails394.png SlippySodor49.png MistyIslandRescue501.png VictorSaysYes41.png Surprise,Surprise7.png BlueMountainMystery297.png Salty'sSurprise11.png KingoftheRailway332.png|Emily and Edward NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png EdwardinTaleoftheBrave.png OldReliableEdward3.png TheAdventureBegins233.png MainEdwardCGI.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure332.png AllinVain85.png TheGreatRace33.png|Edward with Norman and Stanley JourneyBeyondSodor514.png|Edward with Gordon and James P.A.Problems64.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!216.png HuntTheTruck90.png SteamTeamtotheRescue216.jpg Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines